Kaze
by King Of Voltage
Summary: While Naruto was on his training trip with Jiraiya he had been gotten into an fight with the Akatsuki. They tried to put him into a dimension, so they could escape from Jiraiya, but with Jiraiya's interference, it was messed up and now Naruto finds himself in Earthland. Watch as becomes a legend known as "Kaze". more detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A.N this is my second attempt at a story on fanfiction, the first got deleted (sorry to those who liked the story), this one will not. There will also not be any set update date, i will try to update it regularly but no promises. Also sorry for any grammatical errors you find in here. Also this story starts four years before the first arc of fairy tail. And finally in this story Naruto is 15 years old and he and Jiraiya were about to return to Konoha. During the training trip with Jiraiya Naruto has mastered the Rasengan, and learned how to do many wind style jutsu including the Rasenshuriken but he hasn't mastered that one yet..

Summary: Naruto was on his trip with Jiraiya, and while Jiraiya went to do "research" Naruto had a little run in with the Akatsuki. As Jiraiya was returning, he saw a limp Naruto being carried by said Akatsuki. So he attacked to get his new student back. During the fight the two members of the Akatsuki saw that it was impossible to fight against the legendary toad Sannin. So they tried to use a new seal to put Naruto into a pocket dimension, but with the interference of the Sannin they made an error, there was a bright flash and now Naruto finds himself in Earthland. follow Naruto as he becomes the legend known as "kaze"

"Talking" is when people are talking

"taking" Is when people are thinking. Or if stated a flashback

**"talking"** is when a demon is talking

_**"talking"**_ is when a demon is thinking

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx is a scene break

Kaze, Chapter 1

Naruto awoke lying in the grass with a massive headache. He slowly opened his eyes to see that that he was under a tree and the sky was clear. If he didn't have a huge headache this would have been relaxing. After a minute of laying down he then sat up and felt a wave a fatigue hit him and intensified his headache even more. He then started to look around and that was when he noticed he was in a forest tall trees as far as he could see. That was weird, he thought he was in the deserts by Suna. He tried to remember how he got here but he couldn't. All he could remember was two men... Or was it a man and his pet? "arghhh!" he yelled as he started to pull his hair in frustration. Why couldn't he remember? No matter how hard he thought he could only think of a blonde man with a pony tail and a... Thing next to him.

He then looked around again, and that was when he noticed he was also alone. _"where did ero-sennin go?"_ he thought and then got up and started walking around, and he noticed that he felt almost as if he was... Lighter? He felt like he could run so much faster then he normally could. "hmm" he then started to think about why he felt faster. maybe it was because he took off his weights he was wearing... "I DONT WEAR WEIGHTS, WHAT AM I THINKING!?" he yelled from his own stupidity. Maybe it was because he just woke up and... _"No that isn't it"_, you feel slower when you wake up not faster. "eh ill think about that later" he thought aloud.

So he tried to test his luck and see if could find his new Sensei. "Ero-sennin?" he called out, and got nothing but the sound of birds chirping in the distance. He didn't like the silence so he yelled out again louder this time. "Ero-sennin! Where are you? All he got was silence, now he was starting to get a little worried. "ERO-SENNIN! WHERE ARE YOU!" he shouted frantically and started running. And after every few seconds he would call out to his Sensei, and spared little to the thought that he did in fact run much, much faster then he used to.

As he was running he imagined the trees reaching out to grab him and the ground starting to stretch out into the distance. He would look over his shoulder every few seconds. He felt like he was being watch as he continued to run, but no matter where he went it felt like the forest was enclosing him in on him. As he was running he saw something jump into the bush to he left and stopped, and he screamed out in fright. Then as soon as he was out of breath from screaming, he saw that it was a white gray something that jumped into the bush. He then pulled out a kunai and threw it at the gray object of his current terror, when it hit i squeaked like a small animal. He then reached out with extreme caution ready to do anything at a moments notice. As he reached out he felt it, it as soft and fluffy, fluffy? No that couldn't be right it was a terrifying creature that was caught trying to kill him. He then pulled it out and felt bad for the poor guy. He had just needlessly killed a small gray rabbit.

After that he then calmed down and realized that he was alone and lost, in an unknown area, with nothing on him. he then sat down and ran a hand through his hair and thought what he would try to do to get back to civilization again. He would have to try to find something tomorrow because it was starting to get dark. He then heard his stomach growl and realized he was hungry. So he reached into his pouch to grab some ramen he stowed away for emergencies. then he remembered he had nothing on him.

He then beamed because a unlucky rabbit happened to be perfect for one person right now. So he broke out his survival training he was taught by Kakashi and stared to gather wood for a fire. After about thirty minutes or so he had a good pile, he then started to stack it until it was even and was ready to be lit. He stared at the wood, almost as if asking for it to light its self.

He sat there for another five minutes thinking on what Kakashi had taught him to start a fire easily. _"Oh yeah it was a simple Katon jutsu to start it... Now... If i could remember the seals..."_ then as if i light bulb above his head turned on he remembered the hand seals that Kakashi said that everyone was able to use. _"he said it didn't matter how much Chakra to use, even with as much Chakra as i have it wont start a a big flame."_ he thought and then started to do the hand seals and then he was done he pushed some Chakra into it. He shrieked again as a five foot flame shot out of his finger and nearly burnt his face.

Once he calmed down he thought, _"i had done that before and all i got was a little flame on my finger and it was barely more then that a match would give you, why was it so big this time_?" he then tried again and got he same results. So he focused as hard as he could and tried to out as little as he could and the result was much less, still it was bigger then he's ever seen but it was manageable at a couple of inch's. So he bent down and light his bundle of stick he had stacked up nice and neat. And as it was starting to go, he then released the jutsu and went to gather more sticks so that it wouldn't die while he was skinning the rabbit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After another round of stick and gathering he had brought back bigger sticks/logs that would burn longer and put those on the fire. He then went on to skin his rabbit, he sat down and looked at it, thought about how he would skin it, thought some more, and realized he had no idea how to skin anything. So he just decided to put it on a stick and put it over the fire. He had to pinch his nose with his free hand at the smell of burnt hair. After a few minutes of roasting though the smell had faded, and he was able to sit in peace and wait for his meal to be done.

As he waited he thought about what happened again, but he still kept drawing blanks. He had no idea what happened. He thought that maybe sleeping would refresh his memory, but that would have to wait for his food to be done. _"a man and a thing... What were they and why are they the only thing i can remember..."_ he thought again and then his food was done.

He pulled his newly cooked meal out of the fire and started to eat it. He looked down and realized that his clothes had been torn and ripped and there were some bloodstains too. _"how did that happen?"_ he thought to himself and then shrugged it off, they were still wearable, and considering they were the only clothes he had it on him, it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

He was soon done eating and then thought how he was going to sleep. He remembered that while he had to do solo missions he would have to sleep in trees or in tents. Well he didn't have a tent, and he didn't think he could sleep in a tree. He then thought it would be cool to build a fort out of long sticks so he decided to go and look around for sticks so that he could have a shelter to sleep in. So he got up and started to look for sticks. He would walk around and find a couple of decent sized sticks so he would get a few in his arms and take them back to the fire area he was quickly calling his camp.

After gathering what he thought was enough for a shelter he decided to just stick them in the ground on two parallel sides of a tree close by and build a wall going out of the sides of the tree. Then when he was done with that he then did the same thing but going out towards the fire. When he was done with that looked and saw that he had a back wall with a tree in the middle of it and two walls going towards the fire. He then put some sticks going across that so he would have a roof. He had went and an whole two hours and forty nine minutes building a box. And he loved it.

He then went in side and laid down by the back wall and tried to get some rest. But sleep did come easily to the 15 year old Naruto. He was tossing and turning trying to get some sleep, and once he did fall asleep he only slept for fifteen minutes or so and then woke up with a start, he had woken up from a nightmare, he remembered that someone or something had kept yelling at him, saying he "you're not home" and something else, he couldn't remember. He had no idea why that scared him so much but it didn't matter. He tried to fall asleep again but it was the same thing through out the whole night.

The next morning he woke up with a chill he hadn't made a good enough shelter to be warm enough without a fire, witch by the way, had died half way through the night. So he sat up and looked around and saw that it there was dew on the ground and the sun hadn't even come up yet but it was bright enough to see clearly. So he got up and got out of his box home and looked around and then decided that he should do some exercises to warm himself up, so he started to do push ups, and when he was done with that he decided to go to the nearest tree and start doing pull ups. Then he ran around the camp he had made a bunch of times.

When he was done with the morning exercises, he decided that he should go and look for the nearest village and find out where he was. And with that he took off in a random direction. As he was running through the trees he would think about what happened again and now he didn't have a headache. It seemed to help because now he could remember that one man had a blond pony tail and wouldn't shut up about art, and the other thing, was actually his partner and he had an metal tail and talked in a gravely voice. But they were minor details compared to the fact that they were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds. The Akatsuki

He remembered Jiraiya telling him that they are after the nine tails inside of him and that they are all S rank criminals. I was just like the time with Itachi and Kisame. He didn't remember what else happened but that was enough to know he was in trouble and more then likely defeated. That still didn't solve the issue about where he was though. He would have seen them ,or something to hint that he was captured. But he saw no such thing and he has been running for awhile now. He was more than just a little shaken when he had remembered that little detail during his exercises, but like before it didn't seem like he was captured. So he wasn't that worried.

Now all he had to do was find something or someone to tell him where he was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

High in the sky in the elemental nations, a massive clay bird flew in a seemingly random direction. From the ground it looked just like an normal bird passing by. There two objects on top of said bird. There was a blond man with a pony tail and his left eye was covered by a bang that came down his face. Behind his hair if you looked closely you could see a metal scope of sorts that hinted that he could fight at a distance.

Next to him there was short man that stood next to him . He had dark skin and black eyes, with a face mask covering the lower half of his face. He had five strips if hair going back his head and curled up at the end to stick up over his head. Both men were wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"whew... I'm surprised that we made it way from that guy, just goes to show that art is an true explosion!" the blond yelled. He was looking over the front of the bird, he appeared to be the one controlling it. Although he was relieved to have escaped, he was worried still. "you think leader-sama is going to be angry?" he asked his partner.

"shut up Deidara, of course he is." the man next to him said in a gravely voice, his face held no emotions, but he was dreading to mean the "leader" he hasn't always been the nicest of men and now he will be down right pissed. "its your fault, we were supposed to wait and let Itachi handle him but you had to go and prove your worth, now we don't know what happened to him." he said

"yeah, yeah, yeah i get it, i messed up, just quit complaining Sasori. Its not going to help any." he said in exasperation. "well we are almost there so just shut up and sit tight." he said besides the fact that he actually started the conversation. As they were flying they both recalled the events that lead up to this particular situation.

FLASHBACK

_The two Akatsuki member were walking towards Suna, to prepare to fight with the current Kazekage or the container of the one tailed Shukaku, when they saw one Naruto Uzumaki sitting alone near a lone tree. In the distance you could see a natural hot spring with an old man trying to peep at the few people who were there. "hey Sasori isn't that the nine tails container?" Deidara asked the man next to him._

_"hmm it seems so, it matters not, we came for the Kazekage, not the nine tails." Sasori responded and started to walk away, but noticed his partner wasn't following and instead was walking towards Naruto. "why must you be such a fool Deidara, he travels with a member of the legendary Sannin, what will you do when he comes around?" Sasori asked_

_"what else? Ill show him to my art." Deidara responded cockily "no one can escape my art." he said, but noticed his partner not following him "its not like he can take the both of us on at once Sasori. I don't know what you are worried about." he responded and notice his partner actually for once agree and then they started to walk up to Naruto_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Naruto was sitting alone by a tree waiting for his Sensei to return from his "research". He would look around and see the sand getting blown by the wind, getting swept across the desert. There was the classic tumble weed getting blown across the sand, he felt... At peace waiting for his Sensei to return. He laid down and looked up to the sky and thought about all his friends back in Konoha_

_He wondered how Sakura was doing with her training with his Baa-chan, he was hoping she got a whole lot stronger, maybe they could spar when they got back to see who was the stronger one now. Maybe she was doing elemental jutsu training as well, he thought that would have been so cool. "maybe she's gotten more good looking" he thought lecherously for a second then shook his head " stupid ero-sennin making me think like that." he thought to blame it on the only person he could. It was probably true too._

_His thought then drifted to Kakashi and how he was doing, he wondered if he ever trained sense he became Jonin, he doubted it, he probably would have just stayed home and read his porn that he has with him all the time. He thought that if Kakashi actually did train he probably would be one of the strongest Shinobi in the village, more then he already was at least._

_Then at last his thoughts drifted to Sasuke, he wondered where he was and how much stronger he has gotten. Maybe he could already take on Itachi and win? He didn't know but what he did know what that he was going to bring him back no mater what. Even if he died trying he was going to bring that bastard back home to the leaf, back to Sakura. Then he thought about that bastard Orochimaru, he hated him. If he ever saw him now he wouldn't think twice about killing that bastard. He but that stupid mark on Sasuke to make him leave just so he could take control of his body. "that bastard!" he suddenly yelled, after a few minutes he calmed himself down and when back to cloud watching._

_After all the thinking about training he decided to get up and try. As he sat up he came face to face with two men in black cloaks with red clouds. "AHHHH!" he screamed and shot up to his feet and leaped away a few feet to get some distance and then asked " what do you want?" he asked as he help a kunai defensively in his hand out in front of him, he asked the question although he already knew the answer._

_"we want you Naruto, now come with us quietly and don't cause any trouble." Deidara said as he reached his hands into his pockets and started to make his clay figures waiting for his response. He didn't think that it was going to make him come with them, but hey its worth a try right?_

_"no I've got to become Hokage, I'm not going with you!" he all but shouted and then threw his kunai and made his signature hand sign and said "shadow clone jutsu" and then 12 clones came out into existence and they all ran while making there own hand signs. Then when they were about to call out their jutsu, a metal tail came around from the back of the short man and destroyed all of his clones_

_"well that's a shame... NOT, now you will see what true art is!" he shouted and put his hands out in front of him and a dozen clay birds flew out at Naruto. Naruto then pulled out several kunai and threw them towards the clay birds and as they his they cut clean through and the birds slit in half and fell to the ground. When they hit the ground they exploded and dust from the sand when flying from the explosion._

_Naruto was fast to recover and realized he didn't want to get close to they clay birds. But first there was too much dust to to anything about the clay birds so he had to get rid of it, so he made a hand sign and said "wind style, great wind breakthrough" and a great wind came and blew the dust that was lingering in the air and when it was all clear he then noticed he had knocked back more birds that were flying towards him and sent them back towards there owner. The short man started to curse his partner for his stupidity and jumped out of the way, while Deidara didn't notice fast enough and got hit with his own jutsu._

_When he the short man landed he made some hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground and a puppet with black hair came out and was wearing a heavy coat dark brown colored coat with fur around its neck and when he appeared the short man said "you should feel honored to see this, this is the 3rd Kazekage, wielder of the iron sand." Sasori said._

_"the third Kazekage?!" Naruto asked with growing fear, "how is that the Kazekage?" he asked and the answer he received was the man moving his fingers and made the puppet start to pour black colored sand out of its mouth an as the sand hit the ground it spread with the sand in the desert and started getting bigger in size, he was combining the sand with his iron sand to make even more iron sand.. As that was happening Deidara was clearing the cobwebs in his head for getting his jutsu turned back on him_

_"that bastard rejected my art!" he said aloud and stood up too see his partner with his puppet out and turned back to Naruto "hey! I'm not done with you, you bastard!" he shouted to Naruto and dove his hands back into his clay pouches and shot them forward towards Naruto the same time his partner sent iron spikes from his sand towards the boy._

_Naruto looked at the rising death in front of him and made the hand signs for the shadow clones and popped ten clones into existence, all off them started to weave hand signs and then shouted together "wind style, wind bullets" and out of all the mouths of the Naruto's came bullets of air and it smashed against the clay birds and iron sand. The birds were obliterated and didnt keep enough form too explode. but when the air his the iron sand it just brushed it off and kept coming._

_"damn" Naruto muttered and then jumped out of the way along with his clones and nearly dodged one particular big spike, then as he was in mid air an tendril of iron sand rose out of the ground and wrapped around his ankle and slammed him hard on the ground. Naruto laid there for a second then got sprang to his feet, and when he did the was face to face with over ten clay birds he tried to jump away but couldn't because the iron sand still had hold of him so he shielded his face with his arms and hoped it would be good enough._

_After the explosion the Akatsuki members looked to see if he was unconscious and when the smoke cleared that was when they saw him on the ground burnt and what appeared to be unconscious on the ground "gather him Deidara" Sasori said and as his partner went to make a bird of clay to carry their side target they saw him go poof. "a shadow clone?" Sasori said in bewilderment then he turned around to see two Naruto's each holding a Rasengan charging at the two of them._

_When the two Naruto's got close to them they yelled "RASENGAN!" and as he drilled the two Rasengans towards them, the iron sand sprung to life and created a wall between the four of them. Deidara then created his giant bird and took to the sky and left Sasori to what seemed like to fight Naruto alone, Naruto then dismissed his clone and looked towards the flying figure. "should have left with him, your only going to die fighting me, you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he watched Deidara fly away "good i don't need them to be together, their teamwork is top notch i don't know how much longer id be able to last fighting them both._

_Sasori looked towards the sky for a brief second and then said " yes but you see, he still is fighting you, as am i." Sasori said and then gathered more sand and shot it towards Naruto again. As he started to dodge he heard the wind shift behind him and turned to see another clay bird, this time Naruto had no time to prepare and got hit with the full force of the explosion and flew forward a few feet. As Naruto was laying there he saw another sand spike come towards him, he got up to dodge to the side but couldn't move fully out of the way and got big slash in his leg._

_"damn it, where is he, ero-sennin should have heard all these explosions by now!?" Naruto thought angrily and tried to stand only to feel a bird slam into his back and explode and sent Naruto careering froward again. Now he was getting mad. He got up and was able to dodge the iron sand that tried to grab his ankle and made his favorite hand sign and two clones popped into existence next to him. "i cant hold back anymore, if i do ill be captured." with that thought he then started to form a Rasengan with his clones, and the one to his right then started to put his wind Chakra into it and when he was done it started to make a humming noise, it now was white and had four edges coming out and looked like a large Shuriken with a Rasengan in the middle._

_Then he started to run towards Sasori and as he was running he looked to his left and saw that Jiraiya was finally running towards him. As he got close enough not to miss, he then whipped his hand out and threw the new Rasengan and yelled "WIND STYLE, RASENSHURIKEN!" and it sped towards its target and when it came close the iron sand came up again to try to stop it but it just cut clean through it. But as it was about to hit him Deidara swooped and picked him up to get him out of the way, but as he was trying to gain altitude again, the sphere exploded and sent Sasori and Deidara flying._

_As they landed they got up almost instantly and looked over to their enemy to find him collapsed and on the ground "my poison must have finally got to him" Sasori said and then they walked over to him and Deidara picked him up and slung him over his shoulder and was about to make a clay bird to fly away. They both ached a little from that last attack, but it was over now so it didn't matter._

_As they were about to get on the clay bird a kunai flew threw its head. Jiraiya had finally showed up._

_The legendary Sannin looked more than frazzled and had multiple bruises on his face and then said "now, now, you cant leave just yet. Hand over Naruto and we wont have an issue." Jiraiya said with playfulness clear in his voice. Then he surveyed the area and could tell it was a serious battle. "i wont hesitate to kill you, if you don't do as i ask." he said and lost the playfulness in his voice and sounded cold and dangerous and started leaking killer intent._

_Sasori was about to say something when Deidara spoke up "no can do old man, we gotta take him to leader-sama right away." Deidara said mockingly "i guess I'm going to have to show you my art too." he said and reached into his pockets and then shot a few clay birds at Jiraiya_

_Jiraiya then called out "needle jizo" and encased himself in his sharp hair and the clay birds impaled on his hair and then exploded, when the dust cleared Jiraiya stepped out of his hair shield and looked straight ahead to see the iron sand shooting towards him, and he charged towards the iron sand and called out "lions main!" and his hair then bunched together and shot forward and batted the iron sand away. He kept batting the iron sand with his hair and when he got close enough, he punched Sasori in the face and sent him flying back, Jiraiya then did a spin kick and planted it right into Deidara's shocked face and sent him flying back just like Sasori, except the boy, Naruto, that he had over his shoulder fell off and onto the ground by Jiraiya "you still think you can take me?" he asked_

_Sasori was the first to react and sent a tendril of sand towards Jiraiya and he batted it just like the last time, but Sasori was hoping for that and sent the sand towards Naruto who was on the ground still unconscious and quickly dragged him back toward him and Deidara. Sasori then turned to his partner"Deidara, hold him off, I'm going to use the use the sealing scroll leader-sama taught us in preparation to these types of situations."_

_Jiraiya cursed for being letting Naruto get caught, and even more so when he got dragged away from him and back over towards the two Akatsuki members. He also didn't like the sound of this "sealing scroll" Sasori mentioned and rushed forward towards them again. Deidara then stepped out in front of Jiraiya and engaged him in taijutsu, now that Deidara wasn't caught off guard he was able to at least fend off some attacks from the Sannin, it was still a loosing battle but he needed just enough time to be able to let Sasori finish making the seal._

_While they were fighting, Sasori took out a scroll and then unrolled it and put his hands on it and channeled some Chakra into it and out popped an much larger scroll. He then put the smaller scroll back inside of his cloak and then started to write on the much larger scroll and did intricate seals that the "leader-same" had instructed them. When he was done he moved to place Naruto on the scroll and channeled Chakra into it and it glowed white as in response. Then he got to the most important part of the sealing, if he messed up he didn't know what would happen, but it wasn't good. He then bit his thumb and the smeared his blood over one of the lines on the seal, and as he was about to finish Deidara came flying and hit him and he smeared the blood all the way down ruining the whole processes and then there was i bright flash, then Naruto was gone._

FLASHBACK END

The two Akatsuki members were able to escape because Jiraiya was frozen at seeing Naruto disappear lucky too, the Sannin had death written all over his face. They then arrived at a cave that was in a forest and when inside. It was a very large wide open cave and in the center of the cave there was a hologram of a man standing in front of the two Akatsuki members he was tall and had spiky hair but the most noticeable thing was his eyes they were purple ringed eyes, that was all they needed to see that he was their leader. The man turned over towards them and noticed they had an absence of a Jinchuriki.

The leader then spoke up "where is the container of the one tail?" he asked in a deep voice. As he looked at their attire and could see a few lacerations on them and their cloaks but no Jinchuriki, and there was silence so he asked again, but louder this time. "where is the Kazekage?" Deidara flinched and retold him all of the events that had occurred.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had taken Naruto an whole other weak to finally find civilization and when he enter he saw the building and looked up in awe, he didn't know of any buildings in the elemental nations that looked like that. After staring for awhile he started to walk around and noticed that nobody dressed like they did in Konoha, and that they were much happier then they seemed to be in Konoha.

He kept on walking and looking at the buildings and the food stands. He was looking to find a sign or something, then he felt a tug on his pants and looked down and saw a girl that was looking up at him with big brown eye's she couldn't have been older then 7 and was looking at him curiously "yes?" he asked as the little girl beamed up at him and then took a step back."are you a wizard?"she asked.

Naruto looked at her weird and asked "whats a mage?" and she looked up at him in shock, like she couldn't believe what she just heard and everyone stopped in the streets and looked at him like he grew a second head. "what?" he asked a little embarrassed about how everyone was staring at him.

She then spoke again "you... Dont know... What a mage is?" she asked still not believing what she heard

"no i don't... What is it?" he asked, then said "is it like a ninja?"

Then everyone started to look at him again and then laughed and walked away minding their own business "ninja? What do you mean?" she asked him

Now it was his turn to look at her in shock "no one doesn't know what a ninja is..." he thought and then said "you know... a ninja, like from the hidden villages." he said.

She then looked at him and said "hidden villages? I have no idea what you are talking about mister." she declared and then continued. "mage's use magic, and i saw your clothes were torn so i thought you were a mage coming back from a mission..." she said and looked a little upset.

"no I'm not sorry, I've never heard of a "mage" but why did you want to know?" he asked

The little girl then smiled so bright he had to squint his eyes and she a said, "because ninja are the coolest!" she exclaimed and then saw his confused look and explained more "i want to be a reporter for sorcerer weekly, but Jason told me i had to find and interview a mage first, to prove I've got what it takes." she said and then looked down a little sad that she still hadn't found a Mage.

Naruto felt bad for her, but he couldn't help it, he's never even heard of a mage so he didn't have anything to help her with. "well I'm sorry but how about i take you home to your parents? Ok?" and she nodded her head reluctantly and then lead the way

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After he returned the little girl to her house, he continued on his trek, he felt like slapping himself for not asking the girl where he was, but it was too late now. So he was back on the street looking for someone to help him out. He saw a man with blonde hair, and decided to talk to the man. "hello sir? Do you know what town this is?" he asked

The man in question turned and looked at him and then said "your at Hargeon." and turned around clearly uninterested

Naruto stopped and scratched his head and then thought "Hargeon? I've never heard of a place like that..." so he asked the man another question "where is Hargeon?" he asked the man turned around and looked at him like he was dumb and pointed at the ground. Naruto then looked angry and said "i don't mean that i mean where is it located, and if you say here ill hurt you..." he said menacingly.

The man then looked surprised by the threat then he smiled and said "that was so... COOOOL are you a wizard? You seem like one. I'm Jason and you are?" he asked in a complete 180 in terms of personality and now his hair on the top of his head stood straight up.

"I'm Naruto... So um... Where is here?" he asked again and the man pulled out a map and showed him where he was.

"we are here at Hargeon, and Hargeon is in the Earthland." he said helpfully and then turned to see a confused look on the young teens face.

"Earthland... Where... What... Where am i..." he thought aloud and didn't even hear the man next to him start asking if he was ok, Naruto then proceeded to fall down to his knees a and just sat thinking and the man suddenly looked up and yell "cool" and ran off but Naruto didn't notice he was to busy stuck in his own thoughts, then he remembered his nightmare a few nights ago and though aloud "you're not home... You're not home... You're...not...home." he then thought about what that could mean, but before he could dwell on it to much he felt a tug at his mind and then he fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto awoke inside his mindscape and looked around and wondered how he got here. He started walking down the damp hallways until he reached its cage and then he called out to it in question "why did you bring me here?" he asked, he still didn't like the fox but he had never pulled him inside his mindscape so he decided to see what he wanted.

Naruto heard and could faintly see and hear movement behind the bars and then the nine tailed fox sat up on its hind legs and looked down at Naruto and said **"You insolent brat do you not remember who i am?! SPEAK TO ME WITH RESPECT!"** He shouted then he looked at Naruto again and said again **"kit come here. Just this once I'm going to help you,I'm going to make you remember." **it said and for some reason Naruto trusted it, so he walked a up to the bars and the monster fox reached out with a claw and touched it to Naruto's head. Naruto nearly jumped back when he saw the fox move but when the tip of his claw touched his head he calmed down.

But that was when the flood of memories came back. He was attacked by the Akatsuki, and passed out while Jiraiya was on his way. He could see him on the horizon, so finally just went to passed out knowing it was going to be ok with his Sensei there. What went wrong how did he end up here, why is he here, or for that matter where is "here" Naruto thought.

The Kyuubi saw his confusion so he wanted to elaborate. **"while you are unconscious, i am awake, its always been that way, this time it was no different. While you were unconscious we were going to be sealed into a pocket dimension. But the seal was made incorrectly and sent you do anther dimension. Where you are now. This dimension is called Earthland. And here instead of Shinobi they have mage's."** the Kyuubi said and let all the information sink in, and when it did Naruto didn't look to be happy or angry, but upset.

He was looking at the ground in gloom, thinking he will never be able to return to his world "can i ever go back?" he asked hoping he could but what he heard was the exact opposite.

**"no"** the fox said then went and told more details about the world he was in. **"now listen up. Here they don't have Chakra, we do, but they don't, they have magic energy or Etherion, and when you were forcefully traveled here your Chakra became mixed with this Etherion and it nearly killed you if it weren't for me, i had to repeatedly drain your Chakra coils and then fill them with as much Chakra as i could to allow them to adapt to this new world. Because of this incident, your Chakra has expanded more then 100 times, it will take years to be able to have good Chakra control again. This is also why you are lighter. That is all i know about how you got here, what happened to your body, and what this world is. Dont expect me to help you again. I told you this to merely keep me alive, if you were to die in this world, so would i. And one more thing,"**the Kyuubi said, and looked to make sure he was listening. **"your can make more shadow clones then all the Kage in the elemental nations combined, and when a shadow clone gets dismissed, or "dies" you get its memories, i suggest you use this as a way for training. Now leave."** the Kyuubi said and forcefully kicked Naruto out of his head

Naruto woke up and looked up with a sad smile, even when he was alone, he wasn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had been depressed for a good month and didn't do really anything but work for the people so that he had food to eat. He didn't have a place to live so he just went to the forest way back behind the town and would sleep, and eat there. After the month of just moping around he one day got up and decided to start training. He needed to be strong here he didn't know why he felt that way, but he did.

What he came up with for training is, he would make as many clones as he could and for the first month focus only on Chakra control to get that back under control. Then after the first month was up he would split them into two groups and and have one group focus on Chakra control, and another on training his wind element, he only had one element he could work on. Jiraiya said his wind element was so strong it would have snuffed out any other elements he tried to learn, so Naruto thought if it isn't broke, don't fix it.

So after another month of just running around asking for jobs, while he trained in the background, and one day Naruto decided he wanted to leave Hargeon and explore this new world. Finally for once in the whole few months he as been here he felt happy, and was ready to take on the world. So soon after he left a strange rumor started to spread about a blonde man, that was very powerful. Some people called him "the protector" others called him "the demon hunter", but almost everyone called him "Kaze"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Four years later

Naruto had his eyes closed and was sitting on a stump eating a cup of instant ramen, when he suddenly opened his eyes and looked off in the distance. "well it seems that these things keep on popping up. Well lets go." with that he stood up and walked off into the distance and for once not finishing his ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Ok so a few things I've got to say before this chapter, the first is Lucy had gotten her key from Virgo at dukes mansion so she already has it. The second, There are a few things I'm changing within this arc (Lullaby arc). Its nothing major that would effect plot line hugely (like Makarov dying, etc.), but I am doing a few things. Third, Naruto isn't going to be extremely over powered right off the bat, I'd say he is quite a bit stronger than Laxus, and a little bit less then Gildarts right now, now I know that this can discourage some people, but don't worry, I don't think I will involve Naruto into all of the cannon arcs for fairy tail. By this I mean that he will do other jobs while the others do their thing. At the end of this chapter I will tell you all the arcs (as of right now at least) that Naruto is going to be apart of. Fifth thing I need to say is, is that Naruto has matured during this four year time skip, so he will be a little OOC, but I will keep some of his quirks (like loving ramen, etc.) he will also be 19 years old, just like Erza and Mirajane. The last thing I need to tell you is that, within the first bunch of chapters (I don't know how many, could be less then five, could be more then ten), you will have flashbacks about some of the events on how Naruto made a name for himself over the four years he has been in earthland. Last but not least thank you for reviewing everyone, I didn't think id have that many reviews, so thank you very much everyone. I hope i made this chapter better then the first and I hope you all enjoy :)**

"Talking" is when people are talking

_"taking"_ Is when people are thinking. Or if stated a flashback

**"talking"** is when a demon/Dragon is talking

_**"talking"** _is when a demon/Dragon is thinking

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx is a scene break

Kaze, Chapter 2

In the guild of fairy tail it was a quite and peaceful... Or quite and peaceful for fairy tail standards. You got a brunette sitting at one of the tables drinking a barrel of sake, her name was Cana. Then you have a pink haired teen, his name was Natsu, fighting with a naked dark blue haired teen named gray. There was a man watching while saying how "manly" it was to be fighting like a real man, that mans name was Elfman. Then next to the bar you could see a blonde haired woman getting shown various things, her name is Lucy. Next to her was a white haired woman that was showing Lucy the various things about the guilds, her name was Mirajane, or often called Mira.

Then suddenly, the doors of the guild flew open, and in ran a man with orange hair, his name was Loke, and he yelled "WE'VE GOT BAD NEWS... ITS EZRA... SHE'S ON HER WAY HERE!" he yelled between breaths from running all the way back to the guild to inform them of the incoming dread. he had left after finding out that Lucy was a celestial spirit mage, then ran all the way back as fast as he could after seeing Erza

Then the guild broke out into chaos, Lucy then said "wow, just mention Erza and the whole guild freaks out." she was looking at the chaos that was happening from the mention of Erza.

The white haired next her nodded."well she is the strongest female mage we have here in fairy tail, and shes more the a bit intimidating." Mira said

"well with the way everyone is reacting, you'd think she was a monster or something... I'm so scared." Lucy said as she started to look horrified, while imagining a woman destroying mountains with a kick. She had no idea why everyone was freaking out, she had a feeling she didn't want to. They all heard the footsteps get louder as she got closer, and closer to the guild, all but a few were cowering waiting for the inevitable.

Then in the distance you could see a woman approaching with a huge horn over her shoulder, twice the size of her actual body. As she got closer, Lucy could make out her appearance. She had scarlet colored hair, and She was wearing what looked like an iron chest plate with iron gauntlets and a blue skirt. On the chest plate there was a big yellow cross on the left side, the right side of the cross extended all the way to the right side. "s-she's pretty" Lucy said in astonishment as Erza walked in and put the huge horn down with a loud bang.

"I have returned, is master Makarov here?" Erza asked as she looked around, and landed on Mira, and waited for her to respond. Erza knew she was always at the guild, so she would know whether he was there or not.

"Welcome back Erza, master left for a conference, so he's gone right now." Mira said in response. Erza nodded and hmm'ed in agreement. Mira noticed she was thinking about something but didn't ask.

A random Guild member in the guild hall then said "hey Erza... Whats that big thing you've got there?" he asked as he looked at the giant horn she carried into the guild, it was twice the size of her body, and at the bottom there were gold bands and jewels all over.

"it is the horn of the monster I killed, the locals were so happy that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it!?" She asked. The man then cowered and said "no not at all."and then looked away.

"Wow shes not anything like I imagined..." Lucy said in surprise about how Erza was.

Erza then turned to everyone "Listen up." she said and everyone tensed up instantly. "While I was gone I heard that fairy tail was causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov might not care, but I do." she said as she turned and looked towards Cana "Cana! you need to control your drinking, and change your clothes!." said girl then spit out the beverage she was drinking and sat still. Erza then turned to a man smoking a pipe "Wakaba! get rid of that filthy habit!" she shouted and turned to a man standing next to the job request board. "Nab, I thought id find you standing by the job request board. JUST PICK A JOB ALREADY!" she yelled. She then turned to a man standing by a post in the guild hall and said "Macao..." she paused

The man in question started to sweat "please just say something." he begged to get it over with. He knew she had heard about what had happened

Erza then relaxed and said "I don' know where to begin with you, you've caused so much trouble, I almost had given up." she said, the reason behind this was because Macao had gotten taken captive by a Vulcan on mount Hakobe. Natsu and Lucy then proceeded to go to said mountain and look for him. And as it turned out he actually was taken over by a Vulcan. Natsu and Lucy managed to defeat said Vulcan, and were able to return Macao back to the guild safe, but with a few injuries.

Lucy then looked shocked and said "wow she's really tearing into everyone, its like she's taking over..." Lucy whispered to Mira so that Erza couldn't hear her, she didn't want to be yelled at either.

Then a blue cat named happy flew in between them and said "aye that's Erza for ya"

Lucy then spoke up again and said "even is she is a little bossy, she still is saner then anyone else here in the guild. I don't know why everyone is afraid of her." Lucy said as she looked around at everyone that was either looking pale or shaking.

"are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked as she looked around the guild for the two people she had called out, she hoped that they weren't fighting like they usually did in the past.

The two in question stopped fighting instantly and put their arms on each-others and started acting like buddies. Gray the said "oh hey Erza we're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." he said pretending to be Natsu's friend, while Natsu just said "aye" just like a certain blue cat would do.

"why is Natsu talking like happy?!" Lucy asked looking shocked, he hadn't done that before

Erza turned to them and noticed that they were acting all buddy-buddy with each-other, and said "well that's great, I'm glad to see the two of you getting along. Although, even the best of friends fight every now and then." Erza said looking generally pleased. She had bought the act.

"I don't know if you'd call us the best of friends." Gray said and Natsu once again just said "aye" the both still hoping they can play it off for awhile longer.

"whats gotten into Natsu!?" Lucy asked again looking terrified about the happy impression. She was starting to feel that this "Erza" is someone to be feared greatly if she could have Natsu acting like happy, just so she wouldn't make her mad.

"he's scared" Mira said "a few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and got beaten up pretty bad" Mira said a mater-of-factly

"well that was a stupid thing to do..." Lucy said and started to think Natsu was actually stupid. To pick a fight with one of the strongest mages in fairy tail would be very dumb.

"then she found Gray walking around naked and decided to beat him up too." Macao said remembering the time he saw that poor fellow get beaten to a pulp. it was so bad he had almost wanted to help the poor man... almost.

"and lets not forget, she beat up Loke for trying to hit on her also. he totally deserved it though." Cana said to add to the list of people Erza had fought. Lucy was now starting to understand why everyone was afraid of Erza. If you made her mad then she would beat you up.

"yeah I cant say I blame her." Lucy said, even she was targeted by Loke when she had first arrived. She thought he was a total loser.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you two to do me a favor." Erza said looking very serious. "while traveling I have found something that has me worried. Normally I would ask the master, but he isn't here right now, and the two of you are the strongest mages here right now, and this is a matter of utmost urgency. I could really use your help right now." She asked in complete seriousness. The both of then stopped the act, and looked at her with straight faces, they could tell when something was important, and now was one of those times. They wouldn't be happy about having to work together, but they knew it was serious.

Everyone in the guild hall started to murmur amongst themselves such as "did Erza really just ask for help" or "I cant believe it" and "well that's definitely a first." and other things such as that. This has been the first time Erza has asked anyone for any help. She normally did things by her self.

"I want you two to meet me down at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza said and left leaving the entire guild utterly shocked. Natsu, and Gray just nodded and left to go and pack for anything, considering they didn't know what it could be that she wanted them for.

"Erza, gray, and Natsu... On the same team?" Mira said with wide eyes, she hadn't been spared from the shock either. "This could be the strongest team fairy tail has ever had." she said. She, along with everyone else in the guild, didn't think a day like this would ever come along, the day when Erza, Gray, and Natsu all on the same team.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Magnolia station

"ARGHHH, I hate this! Teaming up with you was the worst idea ever!" Natsu yelled as he glared at Gray angrily. He never liked the idea of working with Gray. So he never had, and he was thanking that fact that he hadn't yet, until now that is.

" I know! teaming up with you was the worst idea ever. Erza made a HUGE mistake asking a looser like you to come along!" gray shouted back, just as angry, He also hated the fact that he had to work with the pink haired mage.

"fine then! why don't you just take care of it yourself!" Natsu shouted, If gray thought he was a loser he would just leave then.

"yeah just leave, so i can watch Erza beat you senseless!" gray shouted back. It wasn't false either, if Natsu would leave, Erza most definitely be angry, and an angry Erza is one you don't wont around you when you don't want to have bones broken. Natsu visibly flinched but didn't let up and then threw a punch at gray and then the two started fighting.

Lucy sat on a bench a bit behind the two, now fighting teens, and happy sat next to her "so what made you decide to come along Lucy?" happy asked while eating fish. He wasn't expecting her to show up.

"Mira asked me to keep an eye on Natsu and Gray while Erza wasn't looking." Lucy said and then dropped her head. It wasn't possible, the two never stopped fighting. They had been here for just an hour and just by looking at each-other they started arguing.

"well your not doing a very good job" the cat responded looking at the two fighting teens. People would walk by and see them fight, and then just continue on, it was like they knew the two did this often so they didn't think much of it.

"their hopeless." she deadpanned. She couldn't think of anywhere, or anyone, that fought more then these two. She winced as she saw one of them get kneed in the face.

"sorry for the wait." Erza said as she just showed up behind Lucy. Said women jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind her, but settled when she recognized it as Erza. When she arrived Natsu and Gray instantly stopped fighting and started to act like friends again. "I apologize, i had gotten distracted. now lets go."

Lucy noted that she seemed to be extra fidgety and then asked "what had gotten you distracted Erza?" she asked, the woman seemed to appear to want to board the train as soon as possible

"yeah Erza, your never like this" said happy as he started to fly and land on Natsu's head. He couldn't remember seeing her actually want to do something so bad, or at least when it didn't involve cheesecake. she loved cheesecake, she would become a completely different person when she would even lay her eyes on it.

"my business is my own, and has nothing to do with you." she said sternly, she wasn't about to tell them anything to get their hopes up. After all it was just a rumor.

Lucy then looked a bit more pale then normal, she then nodded and gathered her things and boarded the train along with everyone else, she didn't want to do anything to have the mighty Erza to hurt her. As soon as they boarded the train they felt a very heavy presence inside of the train. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all started to look worried and turned towards Erza to notice her starting to walk away. "find our seats, ill be back." she said, she then left them to feel completely overwhelmed with the presence on the train.

They then started to walk towards their seats and then sat down. Lucy sat alone on one side of the booth, while gray and Natsu sat together on the other side. "where do you think Erza went?" Lucy asked, she could still feel the oppressive feeling on the train, and it was starting to make her fidget. whoever, or whatever it was, was strong.

"probably to check out this presence. after all she did call us out here for something very important, for all we know this could be the reason." gray said, he too was worried about this feeling on the train, but he played it off. He had to look cool in front of others after all.

Natsu was about to say something when the train started moving and he instantly fell over against the window and looked very, very ill. "yeah, whatever it is though, Erza with make sure that we are safe. Even if she is always angry, mean, cold, and demanding to others, she is always concerned their well-being... at least their lives, and especially her guild mates." happy said in place of Natsu.

Lucy looked back to where she could see Erza leave the current cart, to get to the next cart of the train. "Erza is really actually nice, considering that she is checking this out for us, just to make sure we are safe..." Lucy thought as she watched her disappear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Erza had boarded the train she instantly knew that, either, the rumors where true, or that the train had a very powerful mage on here. So when she told her teammates to get the seats, she then went off to look if the rumor was true or not. She went directly towards the strong person in the train. she was mentally prepared for it to be the enemy, she could use her magic in a split second, although she hoped that she wouldn't have too, she didn't think she could take on whoever this was. she had just really hoped that the rumors were true, then she would see if she could get him to help with the current problem. That brought up another thing to worry about... Eisenwald, she didn't know what their plan is, but she was going to stop then, no matter what. Lives could be lost if she didn't.

As she drew nearer towards the currently mysterious person on the train she thought _"how am I going to get him to help us with our objective... hmm maybe he will just willingly come along to help and wont need any extra incentive. If he doesn't, I don't think I have anything that could bribe someone like him to come and help, that is it is even him."_ she then was standing right in front of the door of a private room in the train. She steeled her nerves, and knocked on the door, awaiting for the response.

On the other side she some shuffling and then a "come in" and she slowly opened the door to peer inside the room to see if it was who she thought, or hoped it was. She now knew without a doubt that she couldn't fight this person, regardless of any preparations she had prier made. when she was this close she knew she was way out of her league. As soon as she saw who it was she breathed in, she really didn't think that he would actually be here. All the preparations couldn't prepare her for this, even with rumors about this legendary man here, right in front of her, she still couldn't believe it.

there in front of her was a tall man standing to greet whoever it was that was knocking on the door. He had blonde hair, with three whisker marks along each cheek of his face. He wore a black shirt and over that he wore a black cloak with orange flames coming up from the bottoms, for pants he was wearing black pants with orange flames at the bottoms of them also. "K-Kaze?" she stuttered out. She still couldn't believe that it was him, the slayer of demons, the man who had wind magic that was more powerful then a typhoon, the man who was called "Kaze"

Kaze then scratched the back of his head and then said "i prefer Naruto, that's just a silly title anyway" he said with a slight blush, he didn't particularly like the fame he had earned by doing what he thought was right. "so what did you want?" he asked and then sat back down and motioned for the woman to sit across from him.

Erza then nodded then closed the door and sat down across from Naruto. "hello Ka, i mean Naruto, my name is Erza Scarlet, I am a member of Fairy Tail." she stated, and noticed him nod, She then continued "As I was nearing the train I had heard that you were on the train. So when i got on the train I headed towards the strongest presence on the train, you." Erza said and then got serious "i want your help." she stated, with him Eisenwald would stand no chance against them, even Erigor would be batted away like a fly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then asked "me? what do you need my help for? Fairy tail is very powerful on their own and you are one of their strongest members also." Naruto said as he looked across at her, she seemed to cower a little, but he guessed it was his imagination. "I mean come on, your the mighty Titania, what could you possibly need help with?" he asked looking at her curiously

She did in fact cower, when someone who has been said to kill demons and fight off an army at one point, could make anyone feel small and weak. "w-well, its Eisenwald." she stated and was about to continue, but had stopped when she notice him start to look very serious, she couldn't understand why he looked like that, she had only said the name of the dark guild, nothing more.

"I see, so that's why your here too." he said cutting her off, he had already heard plenty about what the guild was doing and what they had a hold of. "that's actually why I'm here in the first place." he said and noticed the confused look on her face so he clarified. He was going to put a stop to their plans.

Erza looked slightly surprised and was about to say something when Naruto cut her off. "if i were you, I would return to your guild, this may be too dangerous for you." he said, he was able to sense it on the train when he first got on. He knew it was here on the train, but they kept using something to keep him from sensing them. "this is more then just your usual dark guild acting up."

Erza actually looked angry at Naruto, and then said "We can handle our selves thank you very much, and with you here we shouldn't have any problems." she said sternly with a glare "you even said it yourself, that I was powerful enough to handle things on my own." she finished

"I didn't say those exact words but yes, you are strong." he said while still looking serious. "tell me Erza... can you handle fighting a demon?" he asked completely serious, if she wanted to help him, he needed to make sure that she had the strength and the resolve to fight.

Erza looked taken aback by those words, "a d-demon?" she thought to herself, she then steeled her nerves for the second time in a day "yes, I am not alone, I have my friends here with me, we can help." she said with serious

Naruto nodded and then asked "so how much do you know about Eisenwald's plans?" he needed to know before hand so he could explain all that he knew right away, without much confusion.

"well I know he has broken a seal on something called Lullaby, although I don't know what it is, and that it is bad." she said and then looked away in thought "although that is all that i know. I don't know what his plans are, but I have a feeling that I don't want them to come true." she said and then looked back at him, waiting for him to tell her all that he knew.

Naruto was about to explain when he remembered that she said she had come with others. "actually go get your teammates and bring them here ill explain when everyone is here." he said and saw that she had nodded and then stood up and went to the door and down the hall and onto the next cart. Towards her teammates.

Naruto then sighed, he hoped that this Demon, wouldn't be anything serious. He could remember the time he underestimated a demon once before, and ever sense then he hasn't done that again. He unconsciously rubbed his right shoulder where the scar was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

FLASHBACK

Two years ago

Naruto had just woken up. He was laying on the ground with a thin blanket over him. To his left he had a backpack, and his cloak (he never slept with it on), and a map. He always seemed to get lost so he had gotten the map to try and memorize his surrounding areas, which did in fact work. He still got lost, but not as often. He had traveled a lot these past two years. He went all over the place, in fact, He didn't think there was a town, or city, on this continent he hasn't traveled to yet. Although he had never gone to any islands, he figured if he had it would have just felt like a vacation and he didn't need that right now.

He was training as hard as he could to try and bring his chakra control up. When the fox had told him he wouldn't be able to bring his control up for a few years, he was right. His chakra control was so bad, he couldn't even use a henge. the only jutsu he could use was his Shadow clones, a fresh genin would have better chakra control then he did. Although all of this chakra wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Once he got his chakra control up he would be nigh unstoppable. Not that he knew that of course, and once he got it up to the point to where he could walk up trees, without any struggle, it would be easy to make it the rest of the way with his training.

He then sat up and noticed his fire had went out and was nothing but coals now. He had wanted to stay here and sit around the fire for awhile before he would head out. Looks like that wasn't happening. He then stood up, grabbed his cloak, and slipped it on. He then knelt down to the ground and rolled up his thin blanket, and strapped that onto the bottom of his backpack. He then grabbed said backpack and slung it over his shoulder and then started on his way.

He was planning to head down south and see if the rumors were true. Apparently, there was a demon hiding in the forest by a local town. At night it would go into the town and grab some of the villagers and drag them into the forest for food. He didn't actually think that it would be a demon, it sounded more like someone kidnapping the villagers. probably a group of bandits coming into the town to grab the women and children. Those sick bastards, he didn't even want to think about what they would be doing to the women.

He then mentally shrugged, didn't matter either way, what ever it was, he would put a stop to it. To take people away from their loved ones was despicable. He had experienced that first hand and he would never forget that. He used to have nightmare about that every night. He would wake up in a cold sweat look around and notice he was all along, with no one around him. It had mentally scared him. He thought that this was the one thing that he could never truly get over. While he was right, he couldn't ever "get over it", he had gotten better. He didn't have the nightmares anymore, and he didn't get depressed thinking about that he was all alone.

He had thought a few times to join a magic guild, but he would always think that, sense he didn't use magic, he couldn't join. He thought that it would be better if he just stayed doing what he was doing now anyway. It wasn't so bad anyway, he could meet all kinds of people and he had grown very strong while being in this world.

Good chakra control or not, Naruto Uzumaki was one not to be put down easily. Now all he had to do was put an end to what he thought was a bunch of bandits.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had been walking for hours and was finally nearing the village where the supposedly demon was located. He thought that this was going to be an easy self taken mission. Find a few bandits who are kidnapping the locals, beat the crap out of them, tie them up, and give them to the village. Or if it was actually a demon, he thought he would have an easy job dealing with it. I mean come on what kind of demon waits until night to strike. Not only that but it doesn't even wreck the place, it only steals its villagers. No demon does that, or so he thought at least.

He had only dealt with a few "demons" in the past, he wouldn't even call most of them demons. Most of them were actually just some experiment gone wrong, or someone mutating the wild life. There was even this one time where he had seen a mad scientist give a whole pack of wolves injections with Etherion. That had been scary, A bunch of angry wolves slashing at you with magic enhanced claws. Naruto shivered at the memory of that one, he had been hit more then once. If only he could use chakra.

He thought about what he would practice first once he got his chakra control back up, he couldn't decide if he wanted to try making a few new jutsu, or just simply practicing with what he has already. He probably would do both. _"what about the seals that Ero-sennin was teaching me..."_ Naruto thought, turns out that you only need to know how to do the basics to get it down. All he had to do afterwards was experiment with them to get better. _"I could practice with those...UGH I JUST WISH I HAD MY CHAKRA CONTROL BACK!"_ he mentally yelled, although he didn't know it, but it would take years to come until that happened.

As he approached the village, he noticed a few things that made him worried. The village itself seemed to look like that of an old war camp the natives had made. It had huge walls going all around the village, the walls were easily forty feet tall, maybe even taller, and were made of large logs that had been sharpened at the top to give it an intimidating appearance. On the top of the walls was a platform that went all along the inside of the wall so that they could have lookouts keep watch.

The gates to the village, unlike the walls, were massive slabs of what looked like steel. They gates went all the way up to the top of the walls, and on the front of the gates were huge beams that went from one side to the other, probably to lock them. What Naruto didn't know, was that there were levers on top of the walls that would raise or lower the "locks" to the gate for easy entry when they let someone in. But that wasn't what stood out the most, what did was the fact that these huge gates, had huge slashes all over the front, along with some burn marks. Some of it even seemed to have melted and then hardened to make it look sort of droopy. He had a feeling that this was just some random bandits anymore.

As he got closer he noticed that there were people standing all along the top of the gates. He took a closer look to notice that they all were wearing what appeared to be armor, they had a dull yellow chestplate, with gauntlets that matched the same color that went all the way up to their shoulders. "they have guards standing on the walls... I dont think bandits could get in when they have this many posted. although at night maybe, but i still doubt it." Naruto thought and was almost certain that this was a demon now.

As he got closer he saw shuffling all across the tops of the walls and then before he knew it there were over a hundred men alongside the side of the wall he was at all with bows drawn and pointed towards him. "WHATS THAT!?" Naruto mentally shouted worriedly, he was only worried because the arrows they had seemed to glow a blueish color. He would bet a life time amount of ramen that it they were imbued with magic.

A man with red, armor walked up in front of the guards and started to shout at Naruto "HALT!" He yelled. Naruto instantly stopped, not wanting to be impaled by the arrows if he didn't listen "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted again. Naruto then realized that this man must have been the commander of the troops on the walls.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, I WISH TO ENTER YOUR VILLAGE." Naruto shouted back, neither Naruto, or what Naruto thought was the commander were angry, they just wouldn't be able to hear each-other over this distance. Naruto noticed the men around him start saying something, he couldn't hear them, but he thought that they were debating about letting him in. Naruto hoped that they would, he really wanted to get to the bottom of this... what ever it was.

Naruto then noticed the man with red armor nod, and Naruto thought that he was going to be let in "I'M SORRY SIR UZUMAKI, BUT WE CANT LET YOU IN." the man shouted again. Naruto's shoulders slumped, then he thought that if they knew he was a mage they would let him in, and if that didn't work he could always tell them what he was called by, but he hated doing that.

"WHAT IF I WAS A MAGE?, COULD I ENTER THEN?" Naruto asked hoping that it would work. he really didn't want to say who he was. Naruto then noticed, at least what he thought was, a surprised reaction out of the man. The commander then asked if he was serious, to which Naruto confirmed. Then the commander turned towards his subordinates and started to talk amongst them.

Naruto thought that this was going to be were they let him in, after seeing his reaction, he thought without a doubt he was going to be let it. Naruto unconsciously smiled when the commander turned back towards him "I'M SORRY BUT IT HAS BEEN DEEMED TOO UNSAFE, EVEN FOR A MAGE TO ENTER" he said and then Naruto then stared wide eyed, with his mouth agape

Naruto was starting to get angry "come on! why cant I just go inside the damn village! It cant be that bad, SERIOUSLY!". He mentally shouted. Naruto then sighed and went with his sure fire way to get inside the village. With some hesitance he then opened his mouth again. "I'VE HEARD ABOUT YOUR PROBLEM OK? I'M HERE TO HELP. SOME PEOPLE CALL ME KAZE, I'M WELL KNOWN FOR BEING VERY, VERY POWERFUL." Naruto shouted back at the guard. Naruto saw the guard look surprised, very surprised and then turned back towards his subordinates. Naruto thought two things, one he knew he was now going to be let inside, and secondly was that this commander was very kind to his subordinates.

But what Naruto didn't know, was that word of him hadn't spread to down here yet, so they had no clue of who he was.

"IM SORRY SIR, BUT WE CANT LET YOU IN. PLEASE WE HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE." The man shouted

Naruto was absolutly dumbfounded, he had never in his entire life been more surprised then what just happened. Not even when he was ambushed by Deidara and Sasori, was he this shocked. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldnt come out. That had always worked, no matter where he was. But not here. Naruto then got angry and didnt even spare them a second glance and turned around and stomped away. He was so angry he could barily think straight, but he did manage a simple though. "ill just come back later tonight!" and then stomped away into the distance. He would come back later that night, and he was a ninja after all. he could get into the village no problem... "wait... I CANT CLIMB UP THE WALLS ANYMORE!" he shouted as he stormed away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had long sense calmed down, and now was on his way back towards the village in the pitch black. He still couldn't believe that they didn't know who he was, but that was all okay. When he had stomped away from the village he went out a ways and laid down near a tree and promptly fell asleep.

That was why he was walking toward the village in the dark, he had hoped that he would have been up before it got this dark, but he had slept too long and now he could barely see. Good thing he could see a dim light from the village, so he knew he could find his way there. That was another thing, he wondered why they would have the lights on still at the village at this time, he figured it had to be one in the morning, who was up this late. "or would that make it early?" he thought to himself, he didnt know, nor did he really care.

He then smelt something like smoke and wondered "is someone out here?" he then looked around and noticed that the only light he could see was that from the village. "hmm maybe the villagers are having a fire?" he thought and then nodded when he got close enough to see. Right when he was about to think that it was just them having a fire, he remembered the burn marks on the gates. He then started to pick up the pace until he was in a full blown sprint running towards the village. He had a bad feeling that they weren't "having a fire".

Once he got closer he could hear shouting and screaming. "that's not good" he said aloud and then started to build up his chakra into the air around him. As he go closer to the village he could see smoke in front of him, and knew that wasn't a good sign. He was running as fast as he could and could see as he passed some trees, he noticed that they were on fire. With increasing dread he started to use chakra into his legs to make him go faster.

Then he burst through the tree line and stopped in his tracks at what he saw. The whole clearing was burnt to ash, the grass... who was he kidding there wasn't any grass! He looked at the trees and noticed all of the trees by the wall were caught on fire, he then turned back to look at the walls. when he looked at the walls he noticed that they were also on fire and was starting to spread toward the top. He scouted the area in under a second, because when his eyes landed on the thing that caused it, he knew instantly, it was a demon.

The creature was easily over ten feet tall. It had maroon colored scales with a dim red glow beneath the cracks of his scales. It had red slitted eyes, and a snout about 6 inches long and had very long and pointy teeth. Its hands had claws about 4 inches long. It had a tail dragged behind it with spikes running down the entire length. Its feet looked like massive red hands, with huge claws that dug into the ground as it was standing there. Every thing about this thing screamed monster. Naruto was stuck staring at the beast, he didn't even notice when the people on the top of the tower started saying things to/about him.

"hey its that guy from before!" one man yelled, worried about Naruto's health about being down near the thing.

"WHATS HE DOING!? HE IS GOING TO GET KILLED!" The commander from before yelled as he saw Naruto again, but down on the ground right behind the beast.

Naruto then snapped out of it, he had fought demons before. This was no different, and that was when he heard the people shouting at him to get away. He then noticed the demon turn towards him. He could hear all of the people up on top of the walls gasp, and one thought going through all of their minds "he's going to die" Naruto smirked and then said aloud "This is why... THEY CALL ME KAZE!" He then threw his hands out in front of him, just as the beast started to charge at Naruto. Naruto was thankful he had been building up chakra on his way here. _"this is going to look soooo cool."_ Naruto thought.

The people on the wall could see wind start to coil around Naruto's right hand and forearm. Then when the beast was right on top of Naruto, he slung his arm way back and rocketed it forwards, as it hit the beast it hit the beast the wind around his forearm exploded forward and dug a trench and sent the demon straight into the base of the wall where it hit and slumped to the ground, Naruto had thought it was unconscious.

Naruto hen looked up to look at the guards on top of the walls and noticed them staring at him with wide eyes. The commander then spoke up "I-I cant b-believe it... one p-punch did... that..." he said and looked down at the trench that had been dug up and then leaned over the wall and looked down at the demon, and noticed that the wall had a good chuck missing.

Naruto was about to say something when he noticed the demon get start to stir, as it slowly got to stand and look at Naruto with an extreme anger. Naruto was looking it in the eyes and swore he could see fire where his eyes were supposed to be. Then the cracks in its scales started to get brighter, and brighter, until fire actually started to leak out of them. Naruto then realized that it was getting noticeably hotter and could tell he was already starting to sweat.

Naruto then noticed that the beast started to open its mouth and the fire from the cracks started to pool in front of its mouth, until there was a sphere of fire a about 12 inches in diameter. He then brought wind in his hand and fired a small contained beam of wind, just as a beam of fire came out of the sphere and straight at Naruto. As the two collided against each-other they seemed to battle for dominance until the wind blew the fire away and charged towards the beast at high speeds.

As the beam of wind neared the demon, it roared a very loudly and fire exploded from its body. Then the beam of wind hit the beast, but didn't seem to have any noticeable effect. Naruto then knew that this was going to be a hard fight. That attack usually just charges through anything it hits. To be stopped like this... it just didn't happen.

The beast then charged towards him, leaving its original objective, and stated to barrel towards him. Naruto could barely stand the heat at this point. The fire was starting to reach the top of the walls. Naruto then decided that it was too unsafe to fight it here. It was to powerful and the guards could be at risk. Naruto then brought his arms to his chest, and gathered wind, then spread his arms out wide and then a huge gust of wind, Rather weak, came and instantly put out all of the fire. A few people up on top of the wall had toppled over, but other than that the fire was out.

Naruto then turned around and started running away to get the walking fire hazard away from wooden walls, he didn't and the walls to catch fire suddenly stopped in his sprint, and turned around, and then shouted at the guards "I'LL BE BACK SOON!" And looked to see if the demon was following, which it was, then he took off again and started to run and look for a place to fight the fire demon.

As Naruto was running away from the village, he was looking for a clearing that would allow him to fight the demon without too much collateral damage to the forest. He didn't want to start a forest fire. well technically he wasn't the one that would do it, but still. As he was searching he would look behind himself to make sure that he was still being followed by the beast. Once confirmed he would turn back around and continue the search.

Once Naruto found a decent sized clearing, he ran out to the other side and slammed his hands together and waited. Once the demon ran into the clearing, which was about a minute later, Naruto then pushed his palms out in front of himself and two huge blasts of wind charged towards the demon and slammed against it and sent it back against a tree. said tree then toppled over and then proceeded to be lite on fire. "poor tree" Naruto though sarcastically. The only reason it was so strong was because Naruto got to build up his attack, even if it was only for a minute. he still was able to charge up its strength, and that was why it was that powerful.

Naruto knew that he probably wouldn't get a chance like that again, If he could sit still, yes, but he didn't think he would be able to do that, not with this fight. Naruto watched the beast then get back up and roared loud again and the fire in between his cracks started to grow more, and more. Naruto didn't know how much of this he could take, It was getting to be too hot. Naruto then put his hands together and in between them wind started to gather until he had a sizable amount and then it started to grow up and out of his hand. He had made a sword out of wind. If he could gather chakra he could make it much more effective, but this would have to do.

Naruto then charged the beast, and when he neared it, he took a wide swing and brought the sword down on the demons right shoulder, and noticed with some shock, that nothing had been done. The beast then turned towards Naruto and almost seemed to smirk at him. Then the beast opened its hands and slashed towards Naruto. He tried to escape the deadly claws and was able to get away, but hadn't expected fire to come out of them and slash him across the chest and burn deep slashes into his body from the left shoulder down to the bottom right of his hip. Naruto screamed out in pain and jumped back, wanting to get some distance between them.

Once Naruto landed he gathered wind in his hand and swiped it across his, still burning , chest and abdomen. He winced as he could feel, and smell burning flesh. He then looked across to the demon and then gathered a ball of wind into his hands and held it to his sides and started to gather some wind. The demon started to charge towards Naruto again. Right when it was about to slash at him naruto then moved his left arm and surrounded it with wind, still gathering wind into the sphere in his right hand. the claws just hit the surface of the wind, but the fire again went straight through and cut all the way to the bone in his arm. Naruto held in his scream and tried to maintain focus.

When the demon was about to slash a second time Naruto then pushed his right hand forward with the sphere of wind and slammed it against the demons chest and sent it flying away. It slammed into one tree, but broke right though it, and hit another one, and roared as it hit, then slid down to the ground.

The beast then stood back up and roared again, but this time the fire in the cracks of its scales started to get hotter, and hotter, until they turned blue. It then slammed its foot on the ground and sent fire into the ground and upturned huge chunks earth, and while they were still in the air from being forcefully removed the demon then open its mouth and a huge, and powerful, stream of blue flames hit the slabs of earth and sent it towards Naruto.

Said man then raised his hands into the air above his head, and then swung them back down in font of him, and with it came a powerful gust of wind that halted the earth within the fire. The actual fire though, had charged straight through. He then stole a brief second to think on how to stop the attack before it hit him. He then slammed his hands on the ground and a 6 foot wide and 7 foot tall dome of wind formed over him. "i cant stop that attack, so I'm going to defend against it." he thought and then sat down and focused all of his chakra to strengthen the dome of wind, so it could hold up against the attack.

Then the fire hit the dome and started to slide around it, Naruto felt the intense heat from the attack and knew he would have been turned to ash if it hit him... well, that was if he didn't have the Kyuubi with him, the fox wouldn't let Naruto die, Because that meant it would die too.. The fire then died down and Naruto let out a sigh in relief, the dome had held up against the fire. "well looks like I will have to stay inside this, its clearly too hot to be outside of it now..." he thought as he looked out to the left and noticed all of the trees surrounding them were ablaze.

The demon then opened both of its hands, and formed blue fireballs, It then proceeded to throw them and charge right towards Naruto, at the same time creating more fireballs and throwing them also. Naruto then started to slash the air in front of him, and on the outside of the dome long crescent shaped slashes appeared and flew towards the demon. The slashes of wind hit the fireballs and both just exploded on impact, but Naruto had managed to hit the demon with a few slashes, but it still kept charging.

Naruto then gathered a large amount of chakra into his right hand, and swept it horizontally, and out came very powerful slashes of wind, right when the demon had reached the dome and swept its own claws at the wind construct. Naruto's wind had sent the demon flying off to Naruto's right, and had actually managed to create gashes in its scales. _"it seems like with the blue fire, its attacks are boosted, but its defense is weakened... This my chance to end this."_ Naruto then gathered as much chakra as he could and then yelled out "Shadow clone jutsu!" and then thousands of clones popped into existence, all of them instantly formed wind around their bodies. _"man its a good thing they can know what I'm thinking."_ Naruto thought and then noticed them all nod, clearly listening. "Scatter!" he yelled and they all jumped out into the trees surrounding them.

The demon then got back up and stared at Naruto again. Naruto knew that it was going to be brought down soon so he didn't think it was necessary to create another dome of wind to shield him from the heat. Man was he wrong.

The demon then started to gather the fire in the cracks of its scales up towards its mouth again, and Naruto instantly knew what it was doing. He mentally ordered his clones to start attacking, they then proceeded to send the crescent shaped slashes towards the demon, but magnified by a thousand times. They were all nearing the demon, Just as it sent the deadly beam towards naruto. The beam was 4 inches in diameter and struck Naruto right in the shoulder, and upper right side of his chest, going in, and coming right back out the other side. All of the attack the clones then sent towards the demon then hit, it sounded like that of someone lighting off a large series of explosions.

Naruto screamed in pain and felt the Kyuubi start to attempt to push Chakra into him, in order to heal him. He looked over to his shoulder and saw that no blood had been coming out of the wound. This was due to the fact that it was burning to fast to bleed. Then red chakra leaked into the hole in his chest and forcefully put out the fire. Then the blood started to gush out. Naruto lost too much blood by this point and promptly passed out from blood loss.

**A.N ok so that was chapter 2 I hope you guys liked it. I would have had this chapter out a couple of day ago, I got sick, and was bedridden. Oh and the next chapter will be in the present time, the ending of this chapter is the end of the flashback. Anyway the Arcs that I am currently planing to have Naruto be apart of is: The phantom lord arc, the battle of Fairy tail arc, the Oracion Seis arc (maybe), the Edolas arc, the Tenrou island arc, the Grand Magic games arc (maybe), and the Tartarus arc. The arcs he will not be apart of are the Galuna island arc, the tower of heaven arc, and the sun village arc. If you have any questions, leave a review/pm, or if you have any suggestions do the same thing, who knows i might even add some of them to the story.**

**so there you have it, i hoped you guys enjoyed my second chapter, see you next time :)**


End file.
